Call Me Irresponsible
by Rockman SP
Summary: A Fallout Shelter Songfic 1: Anthony and Rockman face-off, while the O.M.A and Sapphire share a moment...


**_Call Me Irresponsible_**  
_A TFS Songfic_  
By: **Rockman SP**

It was a dark and stormy night...

Which was why the many members of the Fallout Shelter were housed inside of Rockman SP's home. Despite the small ground-level main house, there was a lower basement level meant for his gaming systems and other entertainment. Tonight, the members were enjoying a karaoke night.

Sakura and Prismaya had started the night off with the vocal version of Candy, gaining cheers from most of the TFS'ers. Gamemaster Anthony and Rockman took to the stage with their own rendition of 'Anything You Can Do'.

"Anything you can do,  
I can do better.  
I can do anything  
Better than you."

The Author of Hearts posed as he sang, gaining cheers from most of the female members. Anthony however, wasn't going to let him steal the spotlight.

"No, you can't. "  
"Yes, I can."  
"No, you can't."  
"Yes, I can."  
"No, you can't."  
"Yes, I can, **Yes, I can!**"

Rockman laughed as the Gamemaster of Arcadia slowly, but surely, began to lose his cool. However, he soon took command of the song and turned the tables.

"Anything you can be  
I can be greater.  
Sooner or later,  
I'm greater than you."

"No, you're not."  
"Yes, I am."  
"No, you're not."  
"Yes, I am."  
"No, you're **NOT!**."  
"Yes, I am, **Yes, I am**!"

Rockman jabbed a finger at the Gamemaster's armor, poking at him as he spoke.

"I can write a fanfiction  
in the blink of an eye.  
I can write a novel  
that would be quite a marvel."

Anthony grinned as he crossed his arms, ready to contradict the gamer.

"Can you truly?"  
"Yes, indeedy!"  
"I've heard THAT one before!"

Anthony returned the earlier gesture, striking a pose and gaining his own set of cheers from the audience.

"Anything you can write,  
I can write better.  
I can write anything  
longer than you."

"No, you can't."  
"Yes, I can."  
"No, you can't."  
"Yes, I can!"  
"No, you can't!"  
"Yes, I can!"  
"No, you can't!"  
"Yes, I can!"  
"No, you can't!"

Their voices grew higher until with a final **"Yes, I CAN!"**, the two launched at each other, creating a fight cloud and broadcasting their voices around the entire room. It took quite a few of them, but they eventually managed to pull the two away, seperating them and letting them cool off.

"Pfft... I would've won..." Rockman muttered under his breath.

_Two hours later..._

"C'mon O.M.A, it's your turn!"

The O.M.A looked towards the author, shaking his head. "Hoo-no... I don't sing... EVER..."

"Aww, c'mon... Ya know you wanna..." Mankey nudged his side with his elbow. "I bet you've got a great voice..."

"Ooo! I know!" Rockman clamped a hand on Sapphire's shoulder. "Why don't you do a duet!"

The demoness spat out her drink in shock and turned towards Rockman. "One... Don't touch me..." She swatted his hand off her shoulder and brushed it, as if wiping off his germs. "..And two, I-DON'T SING... EVER!"

"Nonsense! You'll do fine!" Rockman pushed her onstage, while Mankey followed suit with the O.M.A. "And I've got the perfect song too..." Rockman placed a CD in the karaoke machine, taking the mic in hand as well. "C'mon, folks! Let's give a big round of applause for the O.M.A and Sapphire!"

Sapphire managed to whisper to her partner as the song began to play over the loud cheers. "As soon as this song's over, we're killing him..."

"Call me irresponsible,  
call me unreliable...  
Throw in undependable too...  
Do my... foolish alibais... bore you?  
Well I'm not too clever...  
But I just adore you..."

Sapphire turned a slight hint of red as she stepped foreward, her part coming up on the screen below her.

"Call me unpredictable,  
Tell me I'm inpractical...  
Rainbows... I'm inclined to persue...  
Call me unresponsible,  
Yes, I'm unreliable... But it's undeniably true..."

Both singers swallowed their butterflies as they crooned out the next line, each voice complimenting the other.

**"I'm irresponsibly mad,  
For you!"**

The song continued on for another two minutes before it came to a close, and cheers erupted from everyone in the room. As the two singers stepped off the stage, Sakura and TJ came up to greet them.

"That was pretty good guys!" TJ clapped the bespectacled Author on the back. "I didn't think you had it in you!"

"I didn't..." He muttered as he searched the room. "Tell me, have you seen Special anywhere?"

Sakura looked around. "Umm... I could've sworn I saw him a moment ago... I can't imagine where he went..."

Rockman watched from his place on the ceiling as the authors scanned the room. "Don't move, they won't see you... Don't move, they won't see you..."

-End-

Author's Notes: I honestly wish I had picked out a longer song for those two... Maybe later, I'll iron out some of the kinks... However, as I can honestly say that this IS my FIRST songfic EVER, I really do like what I see... It's not the best thing I've written, but I still love it...

I have nothing against the GM... Honestly, I think of him as a brother! However, since we're both writers, I thought it'd be a good joke...

Will there be more O.M.A/Sapphire hints? That depends... Mainly on whether he lets me live after this one... Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to New York! Gotta lay low until the heat's off...

Forever loyal to the Dark Master,  
Rockman Special and Chaoman

Review... You know you want to... GIVE IN TO TEMPTATION!

Disclaimer:  
The song 'Anything You Can Do' is from Anne, Get your Gun.  
The song 'Call Me Irresponsible' is from Gary LeMel's CD 'Best of Times'  
Sapphire and the O.M.A are the property of Alan Solivan.  
All characters are the rightful property of their respectful owners.  
Rockman SP and Chaoman are owned by me... Because I am me... And you are not...


End file.
